


Да начнется праздник!

by WTF_Winter_19



Category: Addams Family - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Eve, Drabble, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 23:58:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17518307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Winter_19/pseuds/WTF_Winter_19
Summary: С чего начинаются праздники.





	Да начнется праздник!

**Author's Note:**

> Автор: Joox

— Венсди, Пагсли, Пьюберт, вы готовы?

В жизни каждого ребенка встречаются разные дни — желательно, конечно, чтоб мрачных было побольше, но ради этого дня можно было примириться даже со слишком белым покрывалом во дворе, еженощно перепахиваемым Ларчем и дядей Фестером, но все так же искрящемся поутру.

Этот день не могло испортить ничто, даже бабулин specialite de la maison («Начинайте с глаз!»), щедро даривший из-под котла сажу и копоть, а из-под крышки — умопомрачительный запах (главное — не вдыхать слишком глубоко).

Сумерки мягко обволакивали дом, обитатели которого, принарядившись, степенно прогуливались у окон, ожидая знака подняться на балкон. Наступал Сочельник.

Певчие переходили от дома к дому, звеня колокольчиками и на все лады славя праздник и щедрость жертвователей.

На лицах Аддамсов появилось предвкушение.

Еще чуть-чуть... Буквально пара минут... Рука, прищелкивавший в нетерпении пальцами, поймал взгляд волосатого кузена и стушевался. Мортиша прижалась к плечу мужа.

— Думали ли мы, что когда-нибудь наши дети сами, без нашей помощи, встретят Рождество...

—...как Аддамсы! — подхватил Гомес. Он отсалютовал Фестеру, раскланялся с тещей, кивнул Ларчу, подмигнул кузену Оно.

— Пьюберт, милый, ты заскучал и распотрошил подушку? — умилилась Мортиша. — Подожди минутку, хор уже на крыльце.

— Да начнется сезон праздников! — воодушевленно взревел Гомес. Венсди и Пагсли перевесились через перила балкона, посмотрели на певцов, разворачивающих ноты, переглянулись и опрокинули на них свой первый котел со смолой.

**Author's Note:**

> Для голосования: #. WTF Winter 2019 - "Да начнется праздник!"


End file.
